Quiero Verte
by Zeldi-chan de hyuuga
Summary: Una noche juntos y una petición puede llevar a algo más. Toph sabía que las noches en vela habían valido la pena. One-shot. [Esta historia participa en la "Semana Toko" del Foro "¡El Cometa de Sozin!"]


**[**Esta historia participa en** "La Semana Toko" **del Foro** "¡El Cometa de Sozin!"]**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la Leyenda de Aang utilizados en esta historia no son míos, si no de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. No obtengo ningún beneficio lucrativo con esto, mi único propósito es el de entretener. Escribo por amor al arte.

**Advertencias:** Sólo la pareja, y que es mi primera vez en este fandom. Ruego por haberlo hecho bien. Estos dos son mi OTP (_one true pairing_) de ATLA.

Agradecimientos al final.

...

* * *

**CAPITULO ÚNICO**

Quiero verte

Por _Zeldi-chan de hyuuga_

* * *

Después de que todos cenaran juntos, la maestra Tierra se separó de la fogata en un lapso de distracción de parte de sus compañeros. Estaban contando grandiosas anécdotas, todas realizadas con anterioridad y la mayoría llevadas a cabo con éxito, pero Toph no estaba de humor para seguir escuchando. No era que fuera pesimista— era realista, más bien—, sólo que en ese momento estaba muy cansada.

No había estado durmiendo bien últimamente, y eso de verdad le estaba afectando. Quizás ya tendría unas ojeras bien marcadas debajo de sus ojos, aunque no era como si realmente pudiera verlas. Era ciega.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, preocupada. Rayos, tal vez si estaba siendo algo pesimista.

De un pisotón, creó un montículo de tierra para dejarse caer ahí, cerca del acantilado. Ya era de noche, lo podía sentir; la brisa era más fría y el suelo debajo de sus pies también. Ya tenía cayo, pero aun así sentía frio en sus plantas. Recargó sus codos en sus rodillas y el rostro en sus manos. Detrás de su flequillo, sus perlas grises mostraban una gran cantidad de sentimientos: cansancio, incertidumbre... frustración.

No tenía idea de por qué seguía soñando con Zuko.

Llevaba casi_ un mes _así.

Claro, no era como si_ pudiera _soñar con él, por obvias razones. Jamás podría ver su rostro aunque quisiese. Sin embargo, oía su voz entre sueños, llamándola, causándole esos escalofríos lo suficientemente poderosos para despertarla en la noche, y eso que no había fuerza humana que pudiera levantarla en una mañana cualquiera. Curiosamente, la voz de él si podía hacerlo, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Desesperada, se pasó una mano por el cabello, para luego cubrirse el rostro con sus manos, avergonzada. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?...

Y, cómo si no fuera poco, el listón con el que se amarraba el pelo se le había perdido. Quizás se había caído desde Appa, ya que no lo sintió por ningún lado al llegar al Templo del Aire. Le irritaba tener el cabello sin amarrar, le llegaba casi hasta la cintura; Katara tenía que trenzarle el cabello en ocasiones, más ni para eso estaba de humor. Siempre terminaba jalándole el cabello, lo que la fastidiaba más.

—Estúpido cabello... — maldijo por lo bajo, seguido de un pesado suspiro. Genial, ahora se estaba desquitando con su pelo, que nada tenía que ver. Mejor se debería poner a entrenar algo de Tierra control. Eso siempre le servía para liberar tensiones.

— ¿Toph?

Sintió su sangre helarse. Se giró rápidamente hacia dónde provino la voz. La reconoció al instante, y las vibraciones no le mentían, ¿Llevaba mucho tiempo parado ahí, en el marco de entrada de aquel Templo sin restaurar?, ¿Cómo no lo sintió con su sentido sísmico? Por andar discutiendo mentalmente ni si quiera lo vio venir. Nuevamente, se maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Qué tal si hubiera sido un bandido? No podía permitirse ese tipo de distracciones.

—Hey, chispitas— trató de serenar el ritmo de sus latidos, y lo llamó por el apodo que ella le había puesto desde hace tiempo. Escuchó al maestro fuego soltar aire desganado. Ya era una costumbre para él que Toph le llamara así. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Katara me envió a avisarte que pronto nos iremos a dormir— sintió un ligero vuelco en el pecho al escucharlo hablar. La hizo sentir incómoda.

No sabía por qué, ni cómo, pero... sentía que a Katara le gustaba Zuko. Así sin más. Cada vez que él se le acercaba el ritmo cardiaco de la maestra agua se aceleraba, y trababa de esconderlo diciéndole que no le agradaba su compañía, y que era por eso que se alteraba como estaba cerca. Aun así, a Toph no la podían hacer tonta, ella sabía cuándo alguien mentía. Y Katara mentía.

Enderezó su rostro, enfocando su mirada hacia el frente, volviéndose a recargar en los codos. No sabía porque estaba esperando que le dijera otra cosa— Ah. Dile que iré en un rato más, y no me esperen despiertos— el príncipe subió una ceja, confundido. La voz de la maestra Tierra estaba más apagaba, y lucía bastante desganada, sumándole la maraña de cabello ónix.

Caminó hacia ella, y Toph lo pudo sentir, ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? Tomó lugar a un lado de ella, en el espacio vacío del asiento de tierra improvisado. Estuvieron un considerable tiempo en silencio un tanto incómodo, al menos para la joven Beifong. Su presencia le estaba poniendo nerviosa... y eso no era normal.

—Eh... ¿Te sucede algo... Toph? — la verdad no sabía cómo hablar de temas serios con la joven maestra Tierra. Siempre se hacían bromas entre ellos y ella le contestaba con sarcasmo, o le golpeaba en el hombro. Descubrió que no era tan fría como aparentaba, lo que les hizo hacerse buenos amigos después. Sin embargo, en el ámbito serio y formal... ninguno de los dos era bueno hablando de sentimientos, y cosas así.

La sorpresa no se dejó esperar del rostro de la menor, ¿Estaba mostrando interés en ella? Los latidos del príncipe eran calmados, y su respiración también... estaba siendo sincero.

—No es nada importante— mintió con todos los dientes, agradeciendo mentalmente que ella tuviera el don de detectar mentiras, y no él. Para ella era muy fácil mentir, pero que otros le mintieran a ella... eso sí era difícil— Perdí mi listón, y no me gusta estar con el cabello suelto. Me molesta.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. Simplemente me molesta— le cortó de improvisto, más luego se arrepintió. Pensaría que no quería hablar con él, y eso fue exactamente lo que paso por la mente de su acompañante. Se imaginó no tenía ánimos de hablar.

—Está bien... no te obligaré a hablar si no quieres— continuó con amabilidad, y ligera decepción, algo que Toph notó— Si me necesitas, estaré en la fogata con los demás— se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse de aquel escondido acantilado.

—Espera — advirtió, tomándolo de la muñeca, lo que le hizo voltear a verla. Sabía que él le miraba, lo podía sentir. Sintió sus mejillas arder. No quería que se fuera, ¿Y ahora que mentira iba a inventar? —La verdad es... que si tengo algo.

El maestro volvió a su lugar. Espero pacientemente a que hablara. Al ver que ella no tenía indicios de ello, el habló.

—¿Y qué cosa es?

—Eh... — No podía creer que había balbuceado, ¡Maldita sea! Era un Beifong, por todos los cielos. Debería avergonzarse de sí misma.

Un pequeño grillo comenzó a cantar por ahí y ella no podría creer que un no pudiera inventar nada bueno. Todo le parecía soso, aburrido, o hasta poco atrayente de conversación.

—No me dejas dormir.

—¿Perdón?

—Que _tú_ no me dejas dormir— le dijo sin más, como si sólo estuvieran hablando del clima o algo cualquiera. Para Toph era todo lo contrario. Curioso, el príncipe la miró con sus ojos dorados. Ella seguía recargada en sus rodillas. Ahora que lo notaba, unos pequeños contornos oscuros se le asomaban bajo sus ojos. Lucía cansada. Aunque... tenía las mejillas ligeramente de otro color.

Un momento, ¿Qué acababa de decir Toph Beifong?

La realidad lo golpeo como una bofetada y se sus mejillas se tonaron rojas, ¿Cómo que no la dejaba dormir?

—Eh... no entiendo exactamente a qué te refieres... con eso— prosiguió temeroso, buscando una manera de no ofenderla. Ya había aprendido a las malas que no era bueno ver a Toph Beifong de no muy buen humor; no quería terminar con un ataque lleno de furia de la mejor maestra de Tierra control... quizás y hubiera hecho algo que la molestó que él desconociera.

—Si lo entendiera también te lo explicaría—bueno, y a todo esto, ¿Por qué estaba hablando con Zuko al respecto? ¿Qué no debió primero consultarlo con Kata-? No. No, eso sería una mala idea. ¿Entonces con quién? ¿Con Sokka, Aang... momo, Appa?

Juraría que los dos últimos sabrían mejor del tema que los primeros.

Se quedaron en silencio. Toph no tenía ánimos de profundizar en el tema. Zuko no la obligó a hablar, más la curiosidad sobre lo que había dicho lo tenía echando a andar su cerebro. El silencio era tan pesado que hasta calaba, hasta el diminuto grillito de por ahí detuvo su canto, sólo para atenuar la incomodidad de ambos.

—¿Y hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte?

Se enderezó rápidamente, ligeramente sorprendida. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda? Bah... La preguntaría sería: ¿Desde cuándo ella, La gran Toph Beifong, aceptaba ayuda de alguien más? Desde pequeña todo siempre fue así; por ser una niña ciega terceras personas estaban obligadas a ofrecer su ayuda. Y cómo le molestaba ese concepto... bastante retrógrada. Si bien el caso no era el mismo con Zuko... el sentimiento era el mismo.

Comenzó a pensar que su silencio la hacía ver indefensa. Indefensa ante Zuko. Y ese hecho no pareció molestarle ni a él ni a ella. Toph lo tenía demasiado cerca como para olerlo y escuchar claramente su latir acompasado y tranquilo. Tenía una esencia masculina muy singular... con ligero olor a azufre.

Antes le molestaba. Ahora no.

Por un instante se preguntó cómo sería Zuko físicamente. Ni si quiera sabía cómo era ella misma físicamente, al menos no cuando se trataba de colores y sombras, esas cosas a las que no tenía acceso, pero conocía su definición. ¿Qué sería un color? Había escuchado a Aang decir que el color de ojos de Zuko era dorado... ¿Cómo será ese color? ¿Brillante? Que va, si tampoco conocía el brillo... aunque, siendo de él, podría asegurar que eran lindos. ¿Qué sería de su cicatriz?

Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. La única que ella conocía.

—¿No te están esperando para dormir, chispitas? — inquirió sin mirarlo. El de cabello castaño lo meditó unos segundos.

—No creo. Ya hubiera venido Sokka a avisarnos...

—Si hay algo que puedes hacer por mí— sus ojos ámbar la miraron de nuevo. La mayoría de su cabello le tapaba el semblante.

—¿Qué cosa es, Toph?

—...Quiero verte— un momento de duda le pasó por al maestro fuego, y la menor pudo sentir el cambio en sus signos vitales— No así, tonto. Quiero verte con esto— alzó sus brazos, mostrándole dos pequeñas palmas blancas. Zuko las miró fijamente, y se sintió idiota por preguntarse mentalmente como Toph quería 'verlo'.

Aun así, ¿Por qué ella querría... 'verlo'? Se imaginaba que eso implicaba tocarle el rostro, un tema algo delicado para él. Si su cicatriz era fea de ver, sería más de sentir al tacto humano. Por otro lado, tal vez era la manera de conocer de la maestra Tierra. Tenía relativamente poco tiempo con el Equipo Avatar, por lo que ella tenía con más confianza con los de su equipo. Él era nuevo... estaba totalmente justificada su acción. No veía porqué negarle algo así.

En cambio, Toph estaba nerviosa. Claro que se armó de valor para proponerle, casi exigirle, aquello. Estaba muy decidida ante el maestro fuego, no se iba a echar para atrás.

—Está bien. Puedes hacerlo.

El corazón le dio un ligero vuelco al escucharlo. Eso le dio muy mala espina, ¡Ella jamás se ponía nerviosa por todos los cielos! Para ser sincera pensó que él le diría que no... hoy no le estaba saliendo nada como quería.

—Bien. Ponte de pie... Zuko.

—¿Ponerme de pi-?

—¡Sólo hazlo!

No lo pensó dos veces y se paró como rayo, ligeramente asustado. Toph se bajó del asiento de tierra, y sonrió divertida. Hubiera matado por ver la cara de espanto que tenía en estos momentos. Era increíble el poder que tenía sobre las personas.

—Lamento el susto. Sólo quería hacer esto.

Un nuevo pisotón hizo elevar un montículo de tierra bajo sus pies descalzos, posicionándola a la misma altura que el maestro fuego. Zuko observaba cada movimiento. Luego, ella extendió sus brazos hacia él, apuntando a su rostro, esperando a que se acercara. Al ver que el no realizaba acción alguna, le animó.

—Anda chispitas. No muerdo.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y cayó en que ahora le tocaba acercarse. Dos pasos fueron suficientes para dejarlos cara a cara. Inconscientemente Toph alejó las manos mientras él lo hacía. El mayor elevó una ceja en el proceso, ¿Se habrá arrepentido a final de cuentas?... era increíble como la mirada de Toph no mostraba nada. No supo por qué eso le dolió.

Se equivocó. Respingó cuando sintió sus bruscas manos en sus hombros, por suerte ella se dio cuenta de su agresividad. Arrugó ligeramente sus dedos, sintiendo la textura de su ropa. Las movió a lo largo de sus hombros; eran anchos y fuertes. Pensar eso le trajo cosquillas. El príncipe sólo contemplaba a Toph en la poca iluminada noche.

No se detuvo y comenzó a subir. Accidentalmente en el trayecto toco la línea de su clavícula, pasando con suavidad la yema de sus dedos, hasta estrujar ligeramente la comisura de su camiseta. Sintió como el corazón de Zuko comenzó a latir más... ella tragó pesado.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

Sin querer hacer notar su nerviosismo, tragó saliva.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien. No hay problema— su voz había temblado... esperaba porque ella no se hubiera dado cuenta. Gran error.

Las manos de Toph eran frías, ásperas... y aun así pequeñas, cuidadosas, tímidas. Una faceta que no conocía de ella. Lo hacía contemplarla de una manera que nunca había hecho bajo la luz de la luna. Siguió su camino, subiendo por su cuello, hasta llegar a su barbilla. La piel de Zuko era tan suave, ni si quiera ella tenía un piel tan linda como la de él. Acaricio su barbilla con sus palmas hasta llegar a sus orejas. Tenía una mandíbula fuerte. Toph pudo imaginarse su semblante...

Ahora entendía por qué todas las jovencitas iban tras él.

Al igual, Zuko no quería perderse ningún detalle del rostro de Toph, más tenía mucha intriga ¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente? ¿Qué pensaría de él? Se concentró de nuevo cuando ella movió sus manos devuelta a donde habían empezado. Aún no llegaban hasta el lugar donde temía.

Un escalofrío les recorrió a ambos cuando Toph acarició sus labios con el pulgar. Estuvo a punto de quitarlas, pero se contuvo. Quería seguir 'viéndole'. Su caricia era sutil, nada comparada a como ella era en el campo de batalla. Ninguno se percató que ya estaban más cerca de cómo habían empezado.

No dijeron nada. Sus respiraciones eran lo único que los acompañaba en el silencio. Toph siguió pasando su pulgar por su comisura, por un lado y por el otro. De nuevo trago pesado. Sus labios le gustaban. Un suspiro de parte él chocó con sus dedos, causándole tremendas cosquillas en su estómago y que los contrajera un poco. ¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito?

Un simple reconocimiento de rostro los estaba llevando a un punto en que no había retorno. No parecía molestarles.

Con su índice, medio y anular prosiguió a su nariz. Era masculina, perfecta... no encontraba como describirla. El príncipe sólo miraba detenidamente y se dejaba ver con la menor. La maestra Tierra no lo había notado, pero tenía una tenue expresión feliz en su rostro de porcelana. Sus perlas estaban completamente atentos a él, aunque supiera que no pudiera verlo. La tenía demasiado cerca... era linda.

Entonces llegó hasta su parte insegura. Cerró sus ojos, en algún lugar de su mente esperando que ella arrebatara su tacto de forma inesperada y hostíl. Jamás llegó tal presentimiento. Sus dos manos subieron por sus pómulos, hasta llegar a sus ojos. Ahora él no podía observarle, así que dejó llevar por su caricia. Con cuidado ella fue explorando esa zona de su rostro; una superficie rugosa y sin cabello la recibió. Era claro donde empezaba y terminaba la cicatriz. Casi le abarcaba mitad de cara. Pudo sentir como Zuko se contraría y fruncía levemente el entrecejo, preocupado. Ella no podía verle, pero sabía que era delicado para él. Se imaginó la gran llamarada que debió pasarle aque día, el dolor, su carne viva siendo quemada por el fuego de su tirano padre. Estaba palmando su tristeza.

— No te detengas...— susurró ante ella, trayéndola de nuevo al presente. Sintió su cálido aliento chocar contra su rostro. Se remojó los labios, y siguió su consejo; con sus yemas siguió el arco de sus ojos, donde estaba su ceja tupida, pasando después a su abundante cantidad de pestañas. En todo el proceso el corazón no dejaba de retumbarle en los oídos. Lentamente subió hasta toparse son su cabello, pasando sus dedos entre ellos, estrujándolo sin mucha fuerza, disfrutando su textura, su suavidad. Enredo su índice en ellos, sintiendo como formaba un pequeño cairel. Sonrió.

Finalmente, comenzó a bajar por toda su cara, con sus yemas haciéndole cosquillas y provocándole escalofríos. Llegó hasta su pecho, y las dejó ahí, inmóviles, sintiendo su corazón y su calmado respirar. Con lentitud, él dejó ver sus ojos dorados, brillantes.

Toph no quería despegar su tacto, y ahora Zuko no quería que ella se alejara de él.

—Sé que mi cicatriz no es-

—Tonterías— le cortó tajante—No vuelvas a decir algo así, y no te avergüences de ello. Derrocaremos a Ozai, haremos que pague, y-

—Hey, Hey... tranquila Toph—la susodicha se estremeció al sentir su mano en la mejilla. Era grande y fuerte. Nunca nadie había tenido un contacto tan cercano a ella. No pudo esconder el bochorno de sus mejillas.

De un momento a otro sintió a Zuko acortar más la distancia, lo que hizo que los hombros se le tensaran y ejerciera un poco de fuerza contra su pecho.

—Z-Zuko... No-

—... ¿Por qué no? — su aliento chocó contra su rostro. Su voz se transformó a una áspera y profunda. Pudo detectar un brillo singular en las perlas entreabiertas de la menor. Ella también quería esto.

Dejó de oponer resistencia. Movió sus manos paulatinamente hasta enredarse en su cuello.

Lo último que sintió fueron sus labios contra los suyos.

Sería una larga noche...

...

...

...

* * *

Lo siento, tuvo que cortarlo ahí. Si me seguía, se iba a alargar demasiado, y quién sabe que más hubiera escrito XD

La escuela me tiene muerta. Esta historia viene salida de horno.

Agradezco a **Humpty Dumpty Dhu** por no poner límite de palabras para la semana. Pude explayarme con más libertad. También le agradezco por dejarme participar, y a los demás moderadores del Foro por ser geniales y crear retos cada que pueden.

¡Pásense por el Foro! Palabra de Zeldi que no se arrepentirán.

Ojalá haya sido de su agrado. Me prometí algún día escribir sobre estos dos. Si me salí del canon, háganmelo saber. Consejos son más que bienvenidos.

Ya saben, cualquier horror de ortografía háganmelo saber y se corrige inmediatamente

¡Nos leemos!

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga

_**Sábado 21 de Marzo del 2015**_


End file.
